Home'
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: La nostalgia de Nowaki al encontrarse sin su Hiro-san en USA por todo un año. Song-fic One-shot Basado en la canción 'Home' de Michael Bublé


**Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Junjou Romántica (Egoísta en este caso) y la idea surgió anoche, cuando con mi hermano menor escuchábamos en el auto este bellísimo tema de Michael Bublé en voz de mi adorado cantante irlandés y actor invitado en la tercer temporada de ''Glee'' , Damian McGinty; y al llegar una frase en especifico que menciona guardar cartas sin enviarlas dije ''Oh Dios! Es la canción de cómo se sentía Nowaki en USA!'' -Lo que causó que mi mami se asustara XD- y bueno, hoy en la mañana lo escribí.**

**Es la primera vez que hago un song-fic, así que no se si gustará. No traduje la letra porque siento que le quita un poco la magia cuando lo hacen… no sé. Tal vez es porque hablo inglés XD **

**Aun así, les dejo el link a los videos: Juntes espacios:**

**Original con subtitulos: www . / watch?v=QMcxE2n8zJo**

**De (MI AMADO) Damian McGinthtty: www . youtube / watch?v=H0FEw16B5Nw**

**ee… bueno, nada más creo. **

** Declaimer: Junjou egoísta y los personajes de Junjou romántica pertenecen a Nakamura-sama (quien nos dará en dos semanas la peli de Yoko */* -al menos a las japonesas)-**

**La canción ''Home'' es de Michael Bublé… quien se caso con mi adorada Luisi Lopilato y se la llevó a su país T_T ….los quiero a ambos ewe…..**

**Espero que lo disfruten! **

* * *

><p><strong><em> ''Home'' by Ootori Hika-chan<em>**

**_Another summer day _**

**_Has come and gone away_**

**_ In Paris and Rome _**

**_But I wanna go home _**

Caminaba por aquel parque de Nueva York como en automático. No hacía demasiado que había llegado y ya deseaba irse de allí. El calorcito de fin del verano era ideal para pasear y muchas parejas pasaban a su lado, ignorantes de la nostalgia que le causaban. ¿Cómo se encontraría él? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Ha pasado un mes desde que dejo su país natal para estudiar y avanzar en su carrera médica. Lo alcanzaría, su amado Hiro-san estaría orgulloso de él y sus progresos. Aún si debía luchar contra su deseo por regresar a casa.

**_Maybe surrounded by _**

**_A million people I _**

**_Still feel all alone _**

**_I just wanna go home _**

**_Oh I miss you, you know _**

La gente pasaba a su lado en aquel parque. Allí, una alegre muchacha tomaba la mano de su novio y sonreía; más allá, un joven cortaba una flor y la entregaba a su amada. Incluso podría jurar que aquellos dos chicos se tomaban la mano con disimulo sentados juntos en una banca, ignorando a quienes se atrevieran a censurarlos... eso lo atormentaba. Verlos le recordaba a su Hiro-san y a él mismo, este lugar se le antojaba idéntico a aquel en donde vio por primera vez a su querido profesor.  
>Soledad, estaba solo entre toda la multitud.<p>

**_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you _**

**_Each one a line or two _**

**_"I'm fine baby, how are you?" _**

**_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough _**

**_My words were cold and flat _**

**_And you deserve more than that_**

"Hola, Hiro-san.  
>Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Aquí comienza a hacer frio, pero me cuido mucho [...]<br>"Quiero verte... te extraño Hiro-san [...]  
>"Te amo...<br>Kusama, Nowaki."  
>Releyó la carta por quinta vez, quitando y agregando nuevas cosas.<br>En ellas volcaba todo el amor que tenía contenido desde que se fue de Japón, y aún así, le parecía insuficiente para su Hiroki.  
>Quería enviarla, recibir una respuesta, saber algo de aquel a quien no había visto en tres largos meces. Pero sabía que no debía.<br>Se detuvo frente al buzón, mirándolo como si de un demonio se tratase, el demonio que lo mantenía alejado de su amado y que buscaba que se rindiera. Lo vió fijo un momento y luego se volteo, yéndose a paso firme. Firmeza que se rompía en la mano temblorosa que sostenía la carta que, como muchas otras, terminaría guardada en un cajoncito. Eran sus deseos de Hiro-san, volcados en un simple papel.

**_Another aeroplane _**

**_Another sunny place _**

**_I'm lucky I know _**

**_But I wanna go home _**

**_Mmmm, I've got to go home_**

Se despidió de los compañeros ya graduados que regresaban hoy a su patria. Deseaba ir con ellos, subir a ese avión y regresar al lado de Hiro-san pero no podía.  
>Miró sus altas calificaciones, tenía suerte de estar allí, sus esfuerzos daban resultado, pronto podría ir a casa.<p>

**_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life _**

**_It's like I just stepped outside _**

**_When everything was going right _**

-Nowaki, hazte cargo de estos pendientes, por favor. El doctor Jones está muy ocupado como para acabarlos.  
>-Si, profesor.- Sonrió al hombre frente a él. Ayudar un poco en aquel hospital le era buena práctica, pero no podía dejar de sentirse extraño, como si no perteneciera. Y de hecho, no lo hacía. Su lugar estaba con su Hiro-san.<br>Tomó el encargo y lo llevó a la recepción, donde la joven y ocupada, pero no por eso menos ligona, recepcionista lo despidió con un simple:  
>-Good job, Doc.- y un leve guiño.<br>Le sonrió algo incomodo, deseando decirle que su corazón ya tenía dueño, pero debía ser firme, ya faltaba poco para verlo.

**_And I know just why you could not _**

**_Come along with me _**

**_But this was not your dream _**

**_But you always believed in me_**

Revisaba un poco sus cosas, guardando las innecesarias, cuando encontró una pequeña tarjeta que lo obligó a abrir los ojos en sorpresa:  
><em>"Felicitaciones, te has esforzado mucho. Sigue así". <em>Esas palabras sonaban escuetas, pero él sabía que tenían un significado mucho mayor oculto, en especial por las iniciares que la firmaban _"H.K."; _era una de esas que le enviaba cada vez que pasaba un examen importante, esas que le recordaban cuanta estima el profesor le tenía y cuanto confiaba en sus progresos... o algo así creía él.  
>Sonriendo se guardó la tarjeta con sumo cuidado y amor en el bolsillo. No tendría a su Hiro-san con él, pero tendría su mensaje de apoyo.<p>

**_Another winter day has come _**

**_And gone away _**

**_And even Paris and Rome _**

**_And I wanna go home _**

**_Let me go home_**

El frio invierno lo rodeaba, otra vez frente a ese buzón. Comenzaba a nevar a su alrededor, eran esa últimas nieves.  
>¡Quería decirle cuan poco faltaba para regresar, que lo haría esa misma primavera, que lo esperara! ¡Ya tenía lista incluso la postal que le enviaría! Pero sería paciente.<br>-Pronto iré a casa, Hiro-san. Quiero verte.- dijo y se volteo, llevándose consigo otra carta.

**_Let me go home  
>I've had my run<br>Baby, I'm done  
>I gotta go home<br>Let me go home  
>It will all be allright<br>I'll be home tonight  
>I'm coming back home<em>**

-Felicitaciones, Kusama. Has completado el curso en tiempo record.- Las palabras de su médico-profesor resonaron en su mente como un eco. Los gritos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros le eran indiferentes. Solo una cosa estaba fija en su mente:  
>-"¡Hiro-san! ¡Regreso a casa Hiro-san!"- No quedaba nada más en sus pendientes, ni siquiera estuvo atento a las celebraciones. El momento en que pudo ir a su habitación fue la gloria.<br>No tardó nada en encontrar esa postal que tan cariñosamente guardaba y corrió, directo al buzón que antes era un demonio para verlo como el más maravilloso de los objetos inanimados de la tierra.-¡Voy a casa, Hiro-san! ¡Por favor, espérame!- Y por primera vez en un año, dejó caer una carta dentro del buzón de correos.  
>Estaba feliz, aun con la incertidumbre y el miedo sobre cómo se encontraría su amado profesor. Estaba feliz de volver a casa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^-^ <em>**


End file.
